


Some day, One Day

by eleuther



Series: Froger Week 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brian is sick of their bullshit, Fluff, Froger Week 2019, Gay Panic, Idiots in Love, Its a Thing, Light Angst, M/M, Roger has a moment, Unrequited Love, froger - Freeform, he knows, kind of?, or so he thinks, they don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleuther/pseuds/eleuther
Summary: Roger is in love with Freddie, even though Freddie could never love him back.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Froger Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536286
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Some day, One Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).

> Hello all! I'm sure you've all noticed my lack of writing for the past month and a half. Part of that is because life, and partly it's because I've been writing for Froger week!! I've been extremely excited to begin posting these!! I have the first four days complete and ready to post, and the last three started. Hopefully I will finish them on time. I'm also posting these on my tumblr, @alldead-ontime. Anyway, thank you to emma_and_orlando for organizing this week dedicated to my favorite ship, I hope you all enjoy mine and everyone's fics!!!

**London 1970**

Roger admired Freddie. A lot. The man was over-the-top in the best way, always catching the attention of others. 

And that was the problem. Because Roger didn’t want Freddie to give his attention to others, he wanted the man all to himself. Watching him in the bar dancing with men and women alike gave Roger a rush of jealousy he didn’t want to admit to. 

Admittedly, the blonde knew he could easily join the group and Freddie’s eyes would only be for him. But part of him hoped that Freddie would notice something off and would come over to him on his own. 

Glancing at his watch, he sighed at the time. 11:36. If he tried to drag Freddie away now he’d just whine about how it was too early to go home, and then convince Roger to stay out a little longer with those eyes he couldn’t say no to. 

“You look like you’re having fun.” 

Roger glanced up at the mop of curls suddenly in front of him. To be honest, he’d thought Brian had left ages ago. The man had disappeared, a feat for his height and hair, and Roger had assumed. 

“Oh yeah, a grand old time. You leaving?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I have my nine a.m. tomorrow and I want to get some sleep. You wanna come with?” Brian asked.

Roger did want to go with, but he glanced at Freddie again and decided against it. The man he was dancing with was getting a little too close for comfort, and Roger would never forgive himself if something happened to him. 

Brian followed his gaze and nodded, chuckling to himself. They would never get their heads out of their asses at this rate. 

“Alright then. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Roger nodded and smiled at him, watching him walk away. 

When he turned his eyes back to Freddie, the man wasn’t there. Roger scanned the crowd, hoping to find him pushed against a wall or something simple like that. Instead, he watched as he fought the crowd, dragging a burly man with him. 

“We’re going home, Rogie. Will you be alright?’ Freddie asked. He had a glazed look in his eyes and a bright smile. The man behind him looked the same. 

Roger wasn’t going to be the one to ruin their night. He nodded with a tight smile and gestured to the door. Freddie leaped and gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek and then continued on his way. 

Roger sighed, realizing he’d likely have to find somewhere for the night. He wished now that he’d just gone with Brian. His eyes began to search the crowd again, this time for a conquest. Might as well get something good out of tonight, he figures. 

*

It always went like that when they would go out. He’d watch as Freddie spent the night going from person to person until finally finding the one he’d take home or go home with. 

Roger wished it was him that he was taking home. They lived together for Christ's sake, it would be so much easier. But Freddie didn’t see him like that, and he likely never would. 

Roger sighed into his pillow and rolled over. The alarm clock on his nightstand said 9:17, which meant he was running late for his 9:30. Not that he particularly cared, he didn’t want to go anyway but now he had a reason if anyone asked. 

He glanced at his bedroom door. He could hear Freddie going about his morning, singing quite loudly for nine in the morning. Again, not that Roger cared. The singers good mood put him in a good mood, and he found himself smiling madly. 

The ‘what if’s’ started crawling through his head. What if Freddie was his, what if they were able to be together in the way he wanted? What if he could get up and walk into the kitchen and kiss Freddie good morning? If he could take him out and spoil him? Roger wanted that so bad; to just be with his best friend, though he figures that’s all they’ll ever be. The thought wipes the smile off of his face. He wishes he’d fall back asleep, because at least there he can dream his happy ending. 

“Good morning, darling!” 

His door burst open and Freddie waltzes in, flamboyant as ever. Roger again can’t help the smile that appears on his face at the sight of his best friend. He hopes he doesn’t look too love-struck.

“Morning, Fred,” he replies.

Freddie jumps onto the bed with him and begins rambling about their plans for the day. Breakfast, Kensington, home, and then another night out. Roger just nodded along. 

That was the thing; nearly everything they did, they did together. Roger knew it was just out of convenience, but he kept subconsciously giving himself false hope whenever Freddie would talk about _their_ day and _their_ plans. Like they were really a couple. 

“Sounds good, Fred. Now what’s for breakfast? Since neither of us can cook.” 

*

It was slow in the market that day. Freddie had been hoping they could make enough to have a proper night out, but by three it seemed that wasn’t happening.

“We’ll just have to charm drinks out of people tonight, hm?” 

Roger just nodded, knowing tonight would not be as great as either of them had hoped. Well, Freddie would likely enjoy it. He’d get plenty of drinks as long as he promised to put out. 

“Are you alright, love? You’ve been quiet all day,” Freddie asked. “We can stay in tonight if you’d prefer.”

“No that’s alright, Fred,” Roger replied. “I know you’re excited. I’ll be fine.” 

He gave what he hoped was a convincing smile, but from Freddie’s remaining concern he was sure he hadn’t succeeded.

*

The night was as slow as Roger had predicted, for him at least. A few girls had taken pity on him and bought a few rounds, but other than that he was at a loss. He was currently nursing a beer that had been bought quite some time ago, while watching Freddie dance drunkenly to the music with men and women alike. 

Yes, Freddie had succeeded in getting absolutely hammered tonight. Roger was worried that he’d promised too much for a few drinks, but he was a big boy. He knew what he could handle. 

Roger watched as the brunette bounced over to him, pulling him into a tight hug and slurring something unintelligible into his ear.

“- said he’d buy you some too!” was all the blonde caught, and in his tipsy state he nodded and let himself get dragged across the dance floor. 

Finding himself in the whirl of music and bodies made him feel drunker than he had thought he was. The night quickly blurred into random colors as more drinks were thrust into his hand, followed by a joint in the men’s bathroom. 

The next he remembered, he was lurching awake trying to keep the vomit down his throat. 

Roger took a few heaving breaths, not really wanting to move to the toilet if he didn’t have to. He sighed when the feeling went away. 

Looking around at the makeup and art supplies, Roger wondered how he and Freddie had gotten their rooms confused. They never had before.

“He better not have slept with someone in my bed,” he grumbled. 

He rolled over to go back to sleep, figuring he might as well get a few more hours in, when he realized he wasn’t alone. Not only was he not alone, but _Freddie_ of all people was in the bed with him. 

He shot right up, regretting the motion when nausea took over again. A few more calming breaths and he kept it down again, though he was still reeling at the implication of him and Freddie sharing a bed. Glancing down, he saw he was shirtless and pant less, though he did have his boxers on. He snuck a peak under the covers and saw Freddie was the same. 

“Oh god,” he whispered. 

No matter how much he dreamt of being with Freddie, this wasn’t the way he wanted that to happen, _if_ it were to ever happen. Just because Freddie likes men doesn’t mean he has to like Roger. And now they were in bed together. 

Not that sharing a bed meant that they were together. They’d shared a bed before. But those times had been remembered, had been sober choices out of convenience rather than a possible drunken mistake. 

“Are you alright, darling?” 

Freddie’s voice made him jump, causing him to nearly fall off the bed. 

“Jesus, Fred!” 

“Oh, it’s your fault you’re lost in your head,” he replied. “Seriously, are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Roger let out a non committal hum, looking anywhere but the man next to him. When Freddie reached to touch his arm he flinched back. His hand retracted, and Roger didn’t want to look at the hurt on his face. 

“Are you freaking out because we’re sharing a bed?” Freddie’s tone was icy, like he was ready to kick Roger out for good. 

“No! Not because of the bed, just the… unknown circumstances surrounding it.” 

“Ah, so it’s the implication that we slept together, hm? Really, I thought you were better than that, Roger. You’ve never had an issue with whom I’m attracted to, yet the moment you assume I’d sleep with you, you freak out. God, as if.”

Roger wanted to stop him, to tell him the real reason behind his worry, but Freddie was on a role. The disgust in his voice was enough to deter him anyway.

“I’ll have you know that we did nothing last night. You were drunker than me by the end of the night, and it was easier just to dump you in here with me. God, to think I thought you’d be any different -”

“Wait a minute, Freddie!” Roger was not going to be accused of this, not with how he really felt. “I have no issue with you or whoever you choose to love. That is none of my business. I was just surprised, is all. And -” He paused and bit his lip, unsure if he should continue. 

Because really, what could he expect? Freddie practically said that he wasn’t and would never be interested. The man already seemed to hate him now, why make it worse by admitting his feelings. 

_What if it made everything so much better?_

“And what, Roger?” Freddie asked. He looked angry as ever. “This is the part where you either say something or get out.” 

Roger flinched again, and a hint of regret briefly passed over Freddie’s face. 

“Fine, then,” Freddie said after a moment. He stood to walk out the door, and Roger wondered if this would be the last time he ever saw him again. 

“I’m in love with you.” _Oh shit._

Freddie froze in his retreat.

“I-I’m sorry. I wasn’t gonna tell you, but I’d rather you hate me for that than think I didn’t accept you.” 

He tried to keep his fear and hurt out of his voice. He didn’t want Freddie to think he was telling him this just to keep him in his life, mostly because he didn’t expect that to happen regardless at this point. 

Freddie just stood in the doorway, hand hovering over the handle. Roger couldn’t just sit there in silence.

He stood up and approached Freddie warily, hoping the man would let him sneak by and head to his own room. Roger touched his arm lightly to move him, only to find himself suddenly pinned to the wall. 

“Do you mean that?” Freddie asked. His voice was thick with emotion and tears were shining in his eyes. 

Roger nodded frantically. “Yeah,” he said. “Yeah of course. But you made it clear that you didn’t feel the same, so I can- I can just go, if you want.” 

Freddie chuckled and shook his head. “You don’t get it. I’ve been in love with you since we met, but I always assumed you were straight.”

Roger was confused. “But, before. You said-”

“I said what I thought I should have said to keep you from finding out,” Freddie said, smile growing by the second. 

Roger laughed a bit hysterically, completely overwhelmed by the situation. Freddie eyed him, weighing out the pros and cons before leaning in and capturing Roger’s lips with his own. It only lasted a few seconds, but Roger felt like he was flying. 

Freddie leaned back again, only for Roger to chase after him. This kiss was longer; Roger cupped Freddie’s face gently, not hesitating in taking what he’d desired for so long. He could feel Freddie smiling into the kiss. 

Freddie began to move backwards, pulling the blonde with him. His knees hit the edge of the bed and Roger fell on top of him, maneuvering so he was straddling him. His hands fell from Freddie’s face to his shoulders as Freddie’s hands roamed his back. 

Eventually they parted, breathing heavily and watching each other, waiting for the other’s next move. Roger rolled off of the singer and stared at the ceiling. 

_What the fuck are we doing?_

A panicked expression fell over his face; he felt Freddie tense and knew that the man had seen. 

“Don’t have your gay crisis on me now, lovey,” he said, a nervous chuckle following. 

“No, no,” Roger assured. “I had that a while ago, when I first realized I loved you more than a friend. That all just happened so fast. One minute we’re fighting, making out the next.” 

He rolled onto his side to look Freddie in the eye.

“Do you really want this? You sounded so sure that you would never want me. I don’t want this if you’ll change your mind in a month. 

Freddie let out a sigh and turned to face him. “I have loved you for so long, Roger. I promise I only said that because I thought you were disgusted with the idea.”

Roger nodded, worries successfully quelled. 

“What now? How does this work with the band and Brian? Oh god,” Roger said, sitting straight up. “How do we tell Brian? I’m straight as a board as far as he knows!” 

The panicked look came back, but Freddie couldn’t help laughing.

“Roger, dear, I promise you he has never thought either of us were straight.”

“Oh,” Roger said, clearly confused. Was he really that obvious?

Freddie pulled his arm, forcing him to lie back down. 

“Stop worrying so much,” Freddie said. “We have our whole lives to worry about what people will think or say. Let's just enjoy the moment.”

Roger nodded and let himself be held. A smile finally began to creep onto his face. He never thought he’d be allowed this, and even if it didn’t last, if Freddie did realize this wasn’t what he really wanted, if he realized _he_ didn’t want this - he had this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos i need validation !!!


End file.
